


Bittersweet Attraction

by Grave_Watcher



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grave_Watcher/pseuds/Grave_Watcher
Summary: Being forced to join Levi on a mission, he does everything possible to ensure the possession he has over you.





	1. The Scout Regiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Tumblr Request: “Attack on titian with Levi plssssss” I plan on making this a short series of either 3 or 4 chapters, but only if you guys actually enjoy it. This is basically the introduction. Enjoy!~
> 
> Being forced to join Levi on a mission, he does everything possible to ensure the possession he has over you.

“Okay, so hypothetically speaking, if you were to uh…be asked out on a date, where would you want to go?”

You hummed as you looked away in thought. Eren was always asking ridiculous questions like this. As if you were oblivious to what he was hinting at.

“Eren, buddy, for the last time – I told you I can’t exactly have a preference for a date when first of all, there is no chance of a date happening when we are in a crisis of titans.”

He frowned at your response.

“Come on, I said hypothetically speak–”

He was cut off by a hand coming down and slapping him on the back of his head.

“Ow! Hey!”

He jumped when a familiar face plopped down in the seat next to him and got in his face.

“Oh, did that hurt? Amazing how a small contact like that still is considered painful to you.”

She leaned in closer, causing Eren to lean back.

“Tell me about it.”

Your eyes widened at her sudden appearance, but you let out a laugh at Eren’s reaction.

“Morning, Hange. Shouldn’t you be with Captain Levi preparing for that expedition of yours?”

She moved away from Eren and turned around to stare at you.

“Good morning, Y/N. And actually, that’s what I came here to talk about.”

Her eyes narrowed as she clapped her hands together and hummed.

“Levi has ordered you to join us on this expedition.”

You choked on your drink mid-sip and put a hand to your mouth as you stared at her, searching her face for any sign that she was bluffing. She wasn’t.

“What?”

You weren’t even in the Survey Corps, you were barely even a rookie for the military due to your recent graduation, why the hell would he want you to join?

The only reason you were even sitting with Eren is that you were called here to deliver a message to Commander Erwin by the Garrison and stopped to have lunch with him.

“Um, like, what? Are you serious? I mean, I don’t even belong here, Commander Pixis – I don’t know what he will say to that.”

She let out an amused laughter.

“Actually, it was Pixis who wanted you to.”

You made out a small noise of surprise, which made her let out a full belly laugh. She adjusted her glasses as she leaned forward.

“Let me explain. Erwin had some thoughts about guaranteeing Eren’s own stability of control, Levi suggested having someone close to him come and monitor him. So, he contacted Commander Pixis of the Garrison, who picked you out of his other friends. Why else did you think you were sent here?”

You stared at her, jaw dropped, as you remembered Pixis smiling a lot and acting stranger than usual when he handed you the message.

“But wait, then what was the message I sent?”

She grinned widely and reached into her jacket pocket to pull out a rolled up document and handed it over to you. When you grabbed it, you quickly unrolled it and when your eyes scanned the paper, a small gasp came out.

‘Commander Erwin, the cadet that is delivering this message to you now is Y/N L/N, the childhood friend of Eren Yeager, but keep in mind that she doesn’t know her purpose here yet. I’m sure she’d love to find out by you. ~ Pixis’

Your hands gripped the paper. You were going to give him a piece of your mind when you got back. But for now, it was Levi who was going to face your temper.

“Heha! All right, well, now that that’s out of the way–!”

You yelped when Hange was suddenly behind you, grabbing onto your arm, and pulling you up from your seat.

“We better get going!”

She then went around to grab Eren by his arm and do the same to him. Proceeding that, she wrapped you both in a bear hug by your necks and smiling as she stomped out of the room, dragging and most likely suffocating the both of you as she did.

“Squad Leader Hange! Ack!”

“Hange, we can’t…can’t breathe!”

“We’re here~!”

She finally released her very tight grip she had on you and Eren, giving you both the opportunity to drop to the ground and catch your breath. You only needed a few seconds to recover, but Eren was full of wheezing when he dropped to his knees as you stood up and you glared at Hange.

“Damn it, ponytail. Can you not be crazy for once?”

She completely ignored your statement when she once again yanked you both around your arms, but thankfully she was only locking her arms with yours and not your heads.

“Oh, come on, Y/N, where’s that energetic spirit of yours?”

She began walking away from where you all stood, headed nowhere you knew.

“We’re almost there!”

You groaned heavily while Eren just kept stuttering out resistance.

“Squad…Squad Leader Hange…Can you please…just let us go?”

“Shush Cadet!”

As she continued dragging you both against your will toward what you assumed to be the cart you would be riding on when you left, everyone around you who were just minding their own business and packing up, stopped to watch the three of you and you could tell it looked to be an amusing sight.

“Ugh! Hange!”

When you saw them start laughing as you got near the actual cart, you snapped and forcibly removed her arm from you, stepping away to bump up against the cart with your back and menacingly point at her.

“I’ve had enough of this. Hange, I don’t like being dragged around for the whole squad to see. So, for once, just stop.”

She stared at you for a few seconds, before she let out a long laughter that made tears form in her eyes. You watched, growing very irritated by the second until she stopped and continued walking away with Eren.

“Oh, you crack me up, Y/N! This is gonna be fun!”

You put a hand on your forehead, rubbing it as she walked off.

“Tch, how ridiculous.”

Your head shot up at the familiar voice and when you spun around, you noticed the person who had been sitting in the cart this whole time. Though it was only the back of his head you saw, you recognized who it was automatically.

Your eyes narrowed.

“Levi. How convenient.”

He turned his head so he could see you from the corner of his eye. He witnessed your every move as you hopped up onto the cart and took a seat right next to him.

You gave him a hard glare, where he returned it with only a blank look.

“Someone doesn’t look happy. Should I care to ask why?”

You leaned forward, harshly poking him in the chest.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s because someone decided to bring me here. Should I care to ask why?”

He didn’t say anything and only looked away from you as a few more bodies climbed into the cart, and only when you looked away did you realize it was only a few soldiers loading up the cart with supplies.

You turned your attention back to Levi when he stood up from his spot and jumped over the rail of the cart, landing on the dirt ground.

“Don’t pretend like you’re not happy to be here. You and I both know how much you wanted to join the Survey Corps, especially to protect your precious friend.”

He briefly glanced back at you.

“I wish I could say it was nice seeing you.”

And with that, he turned and disappeared into the tent that was set up beside the cart. You huffed in annoyance, leaning your head against the railing as you become lost in thought.

You’ve actually known Levi for a while, before Eren, Armin and Mikasa did, and certainly before Hange. As to how you knew him, that was a little complicated, considering he actually caught you stealing food from his squad when they went through your town. He was less than amused, but let you off with a warning and you ended up finding yourself running into him a lot and if you were being honest, you might have developed a crush on him at a certain time.

But it’s not like you still had those feelings…right?


	2. Chester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being forced to join Levi on a mission, he does everything possible to ensure the possession he has over you.

The moment he stepped inside the area of the tent, Levi sighed quietly to himself and glanced back outside through the slit of the tent. For a few seconds, his gaze was discretely glued to you as you continued to stare in his direction. His eyes then moved to the person that greeted you. Eren climbed up on the cart with you and when he did, a big smile spread on your face and you focused all your attention on him.

“Levi.”

He automatically shut the flap of the tent and snapped his head over to the voice that addressed him. Erwin was sitting at his desk sitting center of the tent, hands folded with eyes skeptically looking at him.

“Have they arrived yet?”

He crossed his arms and leaned against a stack of boxes.

“Yeah, four eyes just arrived with them.”

Erwin only hummed in approval before he stood up from his desk and went around it, picking up the cape of the scout regiment.

“Then gather your squad. We move out now.”

When he spun around, he stepped across the area, passing by Levi as he headed toward the exit.

“Make sure Y/N stays glued to Eren, we need her close by in case something happens.”

And with that, he lifted the flap of the slit in the tent and walked outside. Levi stood there for a moment, considering Erwin’s words and letting them sink in.

“Right.”

                                                             +++++++++++

The heat of his breath lingered on your neck.

It was heavy and it sent chills down your spine. You could feel his forehead nudging the back of your head as if calmly rubbing against it for reassurance.

You let out a giggle.

“Aw, you’re so clingy.”

When you slowly turned around, he unexpected began to lick all over your face, leaving you frozen in place for a second.

“Oh, come on! Now, why’d you do that, boy?”

A hand was placed on your shoulder and from the corner of your eye, you noticed it was Eren.

“I think he likes you, and not in a friendly way. Man, I got competition now?”

You turned away from your horse and focused your attention on him, a raised eyebrow on your face.

“Who said this was a competition?”

He shrugged with a small smile on his lips. Your eyes strained away from Eren when Erwin walked right by the two of you.

“Commander Erwin!”

His head turned and he stopped moving once his eyes set on you. He then turned and came over to where you and Eren were.

“Y/N L/N. Great seeing you again.”

You smiled tightly.

“Yes, a pleasure seeing you as well, Commander. It was a real surprise learning I wasn’t going back to my own Commander Pixis.”

He tilted his head, but no smile was present on his face.

“It was necessary. I apologize for the not telling you sooner, but nonetheless, we are very relieved knowing you are here. Levi and I have one less burden off our minds with the knowledge that you will be here to prevent anything from happening.”

You glanced over at Eren when he mentioned him and Eren had a nervous look on his face as if he’s not sure if he could control himself should something actually happen.

“Erwin, everyone’s ready.”

Erwin directed his attention to Levi, who quietly walked up beside him with his own horse. Eren immediately noticed how you kept your eyes on Levi from the second you noticed him and how Levi had his own eyes focused on Eren.

Erwin didn’t seem to notice this, however, and only gave a short response to Levi and turned around, giving one last order as he walked off.

“Levi, bring them toward the front with us. Once in formation, move out.”

At Erwin’s order, you turned back to your horse, grabbed the reins around his head, placed your left foot in the stirrup and hopped up, swung your leg over and sat on the saddle all in one quick motion. They both noticed your action and gazed up at you.

You smiled down at them and patted your horse’s head.

“Come on, Chester. Don’t wait up, boys.”

You lightly squeezed Chester’s body with your legs and he instantly began moving ahead to catch up with Erwin.

The moment you were gone, you left Levi and Eren in an awkward silence. Levi was still staring at Eren, who was growing uncomfortable by it.

“Don’t get discouraged when she rejects you again. You might be better off flirting with a horse.”

Eren was caught off guard by what he said and words were failing to form from his mouth.

“Um…”

Levi turned away from him and started pulling his own horse by the reins to lead it in the same direction. Eren watched him go and it took him a few seconds before he realized he had to follow as well. He pulled his horse in that direction and took a moment to mount it before he continued over, he brought his horse over beside you and he noticed almost immediately that Levi was still staring at him from the other side of you.

You were focused on the gate in front of you as it slowly began to raise up and your eyes filled with light when it went up enough to reveal the green fields ahead of you. The smile on your face was made from pure excitement.

_‘Here we go…’_


	3. Run

The forest was one of those places which had no palpable reason to exist. It was a creaking shack created by nature to serve as a reminder that things could always be much, much worse.  Not that you could imagine anything worse than gigantic man-eating humans with no sex organs.

As you traveled through the forest, your eyes were glued to the trees above you, your head tilted back with an awestruck smile on your face.

Eren was riding beside you and he had his own little smile on his face as he witnessed your behavior.

But after a few seconds, he had the feeling of being watched, as if there were eyes glued to the back of his head. Slowly, he glanced behind him and his breathing went short.

Levi’s piercing stare was still on him, in fact, it never left. His gaze fell like an act of violence, a glare to stop his heart.

Unnerved now, Eren muttered under his breath as he returned his attention to you.

“Why is the captain staring at me?”

When his voice reached your ears, you turned your head to see what Eren meant. Levi was staring at him, all right. And it honestly made you laugh a little.

“It is his job, Eren. He kind of has to watch you.”

Eren had a nervous look on his face, your comment not making him feel relieved at all.

“That’s what I thought at first, but he hasn’t stopped since we met up to leave. It’s like he’s trying to kill me with his eyes.”

You let out a full-bodied laughter and had to cover your mouth, Eren really was acting a little paranoid but Levi was acting a little weird.

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll get used to it.”

He sighed lowly, slouching against his horse in defeat. You watched him curiously, then gazed at Levi. He was still staring at Eren, but you noticed he had moved his horse closer to you and him. Your eyebrows scrunched up at him, but he didn’t even spare you a glance.

“Neigh!”

Your eyes went wide when Chester suddenly jumped up from the ground, frantically waving his arms in the air before hitting back on the ground again. You instantly pulled the reins tight and leaned down to his ear, petting his head soothingly.

“Woah, Woah, there, boy. Calm down. It’s okay, you’re okay.”

As you ran your hands through his hair, you could feel his heart beating fast as if he was scared of something. Leaning back, you put pressure on your seat and Chester immediately stopped moving, but he was still fidgeting and looking in every direction.

“What’s wrong, Chest–”

You unexpectedly picked up the sound of something falling in the distance and you could feel the distinct shake of the earth beneath you. You quickly understood whatever did that was what made Chester so scared and it was close by. You waited for Levi to come closer until you looked him straight in the face.

“Levi, something’s wrong. I think Chester senses something.”

“Tch”

He didn’t even look at you as he moved passed you.

“It’s a horse, Y/N. I wouldn’t trust it’s judgment.”

You scowled at him, quickly squeezed your legs together and yanked the reins. Chester raced forward and you pulled him to the side, where he stopped directly in front of Levi, forcing his horse to stop.

“Then trust my judgment. I heard something close by. I don’t think he senses something, I know it.”

His eyes slowly moved to you and as he opened his mouth to respond, what happened next was too fast to comprehend. From above you, a shadow covered the two of you and as you rose your head, a hand was all you saw. When it registered in your mind, you grabbed both yours and Levi’s reins and quickly pulled Chester back. You were lucky to have gotten out of the way before the hand came crashing down on the spot you were just at.

The force of the contact was enough to make Chester jump up in fear once again, but this time you lost your grip on the reins and flew from his saddle a few feet from Levi.

For a moment, a sharp ringing was all you could hear until the faint sound of Levi’s voice calling your name came. You placed your hands on the ground and pushed yourself up, to your right you saw Levi looking down at you from his horse and to your left was a sight you didn’t want to see.

From up ahead, the titan that had just nearly killed you was actually standing near the front of the squad now and you didn’t know how it happened, but it had a familiar face tight in its fist and he was unconscious.

Your eyes went wide in realization.

“Eren!!”

Levi turned his attention to the site ahead and his teeth clenched.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me. Petra!”

As he barked orders at Petra on freeing Eren, he didn’t notice you jump up from the ground, race to your horse, mount it and charge after the titan that began running away.

In fact, he only noticed when Gunther noticed it and pointed it out.”

“Uh…Captain.”

Levi turned his head when your horse flew fast by him and his eyes narrowed when he processed what you were doing.

“Y/N!”

Without a second thought, he squeezed his legs tight around his own horse and started chasing after you. The squad watched him go, worry and confusion on their faces.

“Captain Levi!”

**^^^^^^^^^^**

Putting all your pressure forward, you forced Chester to go to his speed limit, your eyes were set on the titan as you approached it closer and closer. The first thing you noticed was that Eren was actually unconscious in the titan’s grasp. When you were about 5 feet away from the titan, you leaned back and released Chester’s reins.

Your eyes did a quick scan of the environment as your hands were moving to the hand grips of your omnidirectional gear around your waist, aiming and firing the grapple hooks at the nearest tree and then activating the gas mechanism to reel yourself toward the object. Once you were flung from your horse and up in the air, you quickly disconnected the hook and continued moving forward, then aimed your next target to be the Titan’s left leg.

Squeezing the gas trigger, you were suddenly forced forward. You straightened your back which allowed yourself to go downward, then once again pressed the gas trigger and unsheathed your blades afterward.

Narrowing your eyes in concentration, in one swift motion, you brought your knees up to your chest and swung your blades to the titan’s knee cap. The sound of flesh and bone being sliced was like music to your ears when you aimed for another tree to your left and got out of the area as fast as you could.

You landed up in a tree and watched as the titan’s leg disconnected and rolled away, causing the Titan to stumble but still manage to hop on its one remaining leg.

_**‘Its nape is covered in too much fat and it’ll take too long to cut through it all. If I go for his other leg, it’ll collapse, but because of it’s healing, it could end up only tightening its grip on Eren. It could kill him without even eating him. I can’t afford only going for one hand either, or it’ll just grab me instead. I’ll need to go for all three at once.’** _

These thoughts ran through your head as you made a mental check of your gas and blade supply. Crouching down, you raced forward and jumped off the tree branch. After aiming for the Titan’s left arm (which had the hand that Eren was in), you pressed the gas trigger and shot out like a sling-shot. You twisted your body in a tumble mid-air to make you spin around in an attempt to make the blow both sharper and faster. 

With your arms spread out, your blades sliced clean through the titan’s elbow, then you continued onto his next arm and chopped through the right forearm. As you spun around, you shot your hooks into the titan’s right leg and while using the same technique as you did to take off its left leg, managed to dismember its last limb with ease.

The titan went down within a second and Eren flew to the ground, still unconscious when he landed.

Once you finished your execution, you slid across the grass and ended up rolling over a foot away from where Eren landed. You didn’t give yourself time to recover and instead sheathed your blades, stood up and ran over to his unconscious body.

“Eren! Wake up, you idiot!”

You dropped to your knees right beside him and checked his pulse. He was still alive, thank God. You gripped his shirt and shook him furiously, trying to wake him up.

“Eren! Eren!”

He stirred a little, but not enough to wake up. You shook him even more, but you froze when you heard something from behind you. Glancing behind your shoulder, your breath hitched when the titan lifted its head and what happened next you didn’t anticipate. It started crawling toward you.

Actually, crawling was an understatement. Let’s just say it looked like Samara from the ring when she crawled out of that tv. That was enough to get you to panic. You turned back to Eren and did the only thing you could think of.

***smack***

“Ow!”

He jumped awake from the impact your hand made on his cheek. Instantly, he covered his cheek as it throbbed in pain.

“What the hell, Y/N?!”

“Get your ass up and run!”

With one glance from the titan, he shrieked. You grabbed his arm and pulled him up with you, but then he fell back down, gasping in pain.

“What, what is it?!”

He clenched his teeth and tried to stand up again, but failed.

“My leg…I think it’s broken.”

“Seriously?!”

You could hear the titan getting closer which only made your heart beat faster. You turned around and bent down.

“Hurry and get on, I’ll carry you.”

“What? No, you’re not gonna–”

“Damn it, Eren! Get on my back before I kill you myself!”

“All right, fine!”

He managed to jump on your back and your hands quickly grabbed onto his legs, holding them in place as you turned and began to sprint away just as the titan’s mouth nearly came into contact with your legs.

He was lighter than you thought which gave you the advantage as you ran toward a tree and aimed your ODM hooks at it. With a pull of the trigger, you flew from the ground and up into the tall tree. You practically smacked into the tree but you recovered fast as you dropped him off on one of the limbs.

The titan’s face collided with the tree, making it shake from bottom to top and it honestly almost made you fall over. You realized that was the perfect opportunity to attack its nape. You pulled your blades out again and gave a warning look to Eren.

“Don’t move, I’ll be right back.”

You ran and jumped off the branch, launching your hooks at the shoulder blades of the titan. When you landed on its back, it started acting crazy, especially because its left leg was almost done healing.

In one quick swipe, the fat flesh of its nape was sliced off, revealing the last layer of skin protecting it. It suddenly jerked up, making you fly off but you managed to once again aim your hooks at its nape. Well, that was when Eren’s scream filled the air.

“Y/N, look out! Behind you!”

However, his warning was too late as you turned your head and registered the second titan that had just appeared behind you. You didn’t have time to react as its hand caught you in its grasp. The feeling of its tight grip around your body felt as if you were being crushed and there was nothing you could do. Your eyes went wide, teeth clenched in surprise and anger as it brought you to its open mouth. You felt your heart sink as you neared it.

“Y/N! No! Y/N! Y/N!!!”

Eren’s desperate screams were all you heard before your head entered its mouth. You couldn’t feel your limbs due to its crushing so when your body was thrown into its mouth, you couldn’t even act to grab your swords or its teeth or anything. It felt as if you were being thrown into the pit of hell.

That was your last thought as its mouth closed and darkness swallowed you whole.


End file.
